


Nilwen Stories Collection: The Honjō Masamune (Lost Historically in 1945)

by Infinimine



Series: Nilwen Collection [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Japan, Other, United States, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinimine/pseuds/Infinimine
Summary: After the Japanese surrender to the United States, personal weapons of the citizens are turned in for confiscation across Japan...
Series: Nilwen Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914094





	Nilwen Stories Collection: The Honjō Masamune (Lost Historically in 1945)

**The Honjō Masamune (** **_Lost Historically in 1945)_ **

It was a quiet morning for John Smith at the Tokyo police station. He was part of the Foreign Liquidations Commission of the Allied, mostly American forces, in the West Pacific. John was happy to do his part in enforcing the surrender of the Japanese, but he was not above admitting he found the task dull. 

John Smith had been a military bureaucrat throughout the war but now that it was over he had been hoping his workload would finally be reduced. A foolish thought in retrospect. There was almost more work for a bureaucrat in a surrender than during the actual war itself. John found the city of Tokyo a curious place, a mix of new and old that he did not remember in America. Nothing was that old in the United States, but here he could walk around the city and encounter a shrine that had stood for several centuries and not far from there was an industrial building built in only the last 25 years. 

Thinking of this mix of old and new brought his mind back to his actual job here in the city. As part of the Japanese surrender, the Japanese government had agreed to have citizens turn in privately owned weapons including heirloom swords. This meant John had people bringing him modern rifles and pistols alongside swords, which at first he found almost funny but after a few weeks that feeling had worn off. He was glad this was his last day here in Tokyo.

John was about to tell the Japanese assistant there with him to close down the building when another man walked in with a cloth bundle in his arms. One more form to fill out today.

“Provide your name and information on each item.” John said in Japanese.

The man identified himself as Tokugawa Iemasa and presented each item as he unfolded them from the cloth bundle. John went through motions as he had done so many times before, automatically until the last item was unveiled. It was a small blade but it had a shine to the metal unlike the others. Indeed, even John, who knew nothing about swords, recognized this as an item of incredible craftsmanship. Small chips were visible along the blade, indicating its use in combat but even with this damage the blade was sharp. John picked up the blade and examined it closely as he listened to Iemasa say its name.

“Honjo Masamune,” he said, a reverence in the words audible in his voice alongside a dour sadness at giving up the relic.

John stared at the sword for a moment in his hands and he felt history in it, the weight of centuries. He managed to snap himself out of this awe-induced stupor after a moment and filled out the rest of the form. Iemasa left and John's assistant departed for the night shortly after, leaving him to put away the items for transport.

It was around eleven o’clock that night that John finished the job. He heard the sound of the front door opening. Hoping it was just the Japanese police staff leaving for the night John decided he best check it out nonetheless.

John was surprised to see an American, or at least not a Japanese person, was waiting for him at the front desk when he exited the storage room. The man was old with a grey beard that grew a few inches from his face and was dressed in an American Army Officer’s uniform. John couldn’t get a good read of the man, his face only wearing a welcoming smile upon seeing John emerge from the backroom.

“Sgt. Coldy N. Bimore at your service, Mr Smith!” the man offered his hand enthusiastically to John who shook it halfheartedly in his late-night, half-awake state.

“Yes that’s me but I am afraid I have never heard of you Sgt. Bimore. Is there some kind of problem with my performance?” John asked, the confusion in his voice obvious.

“Problem? No, no, nothing of the sort! I am simply here to personally collect the confiscated items from today for the Liquidation Commission. After reading reports on the ‘exotic’ weapons the citizenry was bringing in I decided I simply must have a look for myself,” said Bimore, offering his explanation even as he moved around John and made his way into the backroom. John followed after the man hastily.

“Yes the swords and knives are perhaps a little odd, but this is very unusual sir. If I may speak freely, are you sure this is alright?” John said, placing himself in Bimore’s way.

“Goodness boy you worry far too much, I assure you this is all on the up-and-up with everyone back at the Commission. It's simply a small indulgence of an old man after a long war, you wouldn’t deprive me of that would you son?” Bimore laughed.

“No, no I suppose not, but could I at least see some identification so I can put your information on my report if I’m asked about this later on?” asked John, still skeptical of this whole situation.

“Ah yes, yes that would make sense. Here you are son,” Bimore pulled out a leather wallet from a pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper that he then thrust into John’s hands.

“Sgt. Coldy Nilwen Bimore, 52 years old, current assignment in administration of the Foreign Liquidations Commission,” John read aloud to himself. 

The proper signatures and information all seemed accounted for, so at last John relented and stepped out of the Sgt.’s way. Tired, John told the old man he was leaving for the night himself then if everything was taken care of. Bimore simply waved him off, too occupied with examining the crates of confiscated material to respond more than that. As John stepped out into the night air he couldn’t help but think what a strange air that Bimore had about him…

\----------------------------------------------------

“A successful mission Master Nilwen?” inquired Drone 222, director of inter-dimensional and multiverse portal physics, as his master stepped out of the swirling blue vortex with a wooden crate in hand.

“Indeed 222, I think we have a truly stupendous addition to the collection here today,” Nilwen replied with a smile as he cracked open the top of the crate and set his eyes on the legendary sword, the Honjō Masamune.


End file.
